dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age
Dragon Age is a fantasy role-playing franchise developed by BioWare. The series focuses on the continent of Thedas, tells stories spanning multiple nations and various time periods. The series is named for the time it primarily takes place in; the Age of the dragon. Overview Dragon Age was first announced during the 2004 E3 expo.Dragon Age preview. ActionTrip. It currently has 32 installments, three of which are video games (as well as one expansion), five books, ten comics, one film, four mobile, browser or flash games, five novels, a tabletop role-playing game, and two web series. The most recent addition in the series is Dragon Age: Blue Wraith, whose 1st issue was released on January 15, 2020. The latest video game is Dragon Age: Inquisition, ''and was released on November 18, 2014. Dragon Age installments Video games The first game of the Dragon Age series, ''Dragon Age: Origins, was released on November 3, 2009. The expansion pack, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, was released on March 16, 2010. The second game of the series, Dragon Age II, was released on March 8, 2011. The third game of the series, Dragon Age: Inquisition, was released on November 18, 2014. The fourth game of the series, Dragon Age: The Dread Wolf Rises, is under development and was revealed during The Game Awards 2018 on December 6, 2018. Books The first volume of the guide book, Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, was released on April 30, 2013 and revolves around Dragon Age lore. The first volume of Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1 was released on June 4, 2014 and is the hardcover edition of Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Dragon Age: Those Who Speak and Dragon Age: Until We Sleep. Furthermore, the art book named The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition was released on November 18, 2014 and the lore book Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 on May 12, 2015. An anthology of short stories, Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights will be published on March 10, 2020. Comics There are ten comic series. The first one, Penny Arcade webcomic created by Penny Arcade and released on 4 September 2009 follows a group of templars trying to find Flemeth. The second comic to be released was Dragon Age by IDW, published on 1 March 2010, and following the origin of a templar named Duty. The next comic was also created by Penny Arcade, Penny Arcade Awakening comic; it takes place directly before the start of the expansion to Dragon Age: Origins, and follows Nathaniel Howe as he sneaks into the Vigil's Keep. Films BioWare has joined with FUNimation Entertainment to develop an anime film set in the Dragon Age universe, called Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker. It was expected to be released for home video in 2011,BioWare and Funanimation Entertainment sign anime movie deal for award-winning Dragon Age franchise. EA. but was delayed to 2012. It was finally released straight to DVD on 11 February 2012 in Japan, 29 May 2012 in the US, and 1 October the same year in Europe. The anime focuses on Cassandra Pentaghast, and her early career as a member of the Seekers of Truth of the Chantry. Flash, browser and mobile games There are two flash games which are respectively tied to the two video games. Dragon Age Journeys was released in 3 November 2009 and was tied to Dragon Age: Origins. Dragon Age Legends was released in 18 March 2011 and was tied to Dragon Age II. The mobile game, Heroes of Dragon Age, was released on December 5, 2013. The browser game, Dragon Age: The Last Court, was released on November 7, 2014 and serves as a prelude to the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Novels There are five published novels: Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Dragon Age: The Calling, Dragon Age: Asunder, Dragon Age: The Masked Empire and Dragon Age: Last Flight. The first three novels were written by David Gaider, lead writer for the Dragon Age series at the time, while the fourth one was written by Patrick Weekes, writer for Dragon Age: Inquisition and current lead writer of the series, and the fifth one by Liane Merciel. Tabletop RPG Green Ronin have released a pen and paper RPG set in the world of Dragon Age, originally in three boxed sets, covering character levels 1-5, 6-10, and 11-20, respectively. In 2015, they have revised and re-released all previous published rules in the Dragon Age Core Rulebook. They have also published several adventure modules to be run with their game system, none of which is intended to be canon in the Dragon Age universe of the video games. Web series Two web series have been released to date. The first, Dragon Age: Warden's Fall follows Kristoff as he investigates the darkspawn threat in Amaranthine before the arrival of the Warden-Commander. The second one, Dragon Age: Redemption is a live-action series that focuses on Tallis on a mission to capture a Saarebas. They are prequels to the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion and Mark of the Assassin DLC respectively. Warden's Fall was released on a weekly basis for five weeks starting on May 22, 2010; and Redemption for six weeks starting on October 11, 2011. Chronological order * Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne * Dragon Age: The Calling * Dragon Age by IDW * Dragon Age by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age: Journeys * Dragon Age: The Warden's Fall * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Dragon Age: Redemption * Dragon Age II * Dragon Age: Legends * Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1 ** Dragon Age: The Silent Grove ** Dragon Age: Those Who Speak ** Dragon Age: Until We Sleep * Dragon Age: The Masked Empire * Dragon Age: Asunder * Dragon Age: Last Flight * Dragon Age: Magekiller * Dragon Age: The Last Court * Dragon Age: Inquisition * Dragon Age: Knight Errant * Dragon Age: Deception * Dragon Age: Blue Wraith Installments without a set time period * Heroes of Dragon Age * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1 * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 * Dragon Age TRPG by Green Ronin * The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition Major characters While Dragon Age aims to focus on the world, and the conflicts within it, some characters inevitably become prominent figures of the series. * The Warden: Protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins, and member of the Grey Wardens, an elite order of warriors devoted to eradicating the monstrous darkspawn. * Hawke: Protagonist of Dragon Age II, a Fereldan refugee who rises to power in the city-state of Kirkwall, and is involved in events that will change the world forever. * The Inquisitor: Protagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition, leader of the restored Inquisition dedicated to ending the chaos caused by Veil tears across Thedas. * Flemeth: The fabled Witch of the Wilds remains an enigma, and her existence is still widely disbelieved, though she has saved the lives of many world-changing figures during the Dragon Age. * Morrigan: A powerful and mysterious apostate and daughter of Flemeth, Morrigan aids The Warden at the behest of her mother. * Alistair: Grey Warden and companion to The Warden, Alistair is also the bastard son of King Maric of Ferelden. * Leliana: A former bard turned Chantry sister, this deadly temptress accompanies the Warden, and rises to become the left hand of Divine Justinia V, carrying out her actions throughout Thedas. * Varric Tethras: A dwarf businessman and storyteller originating from Kirkwall, he is a one of the closest associates of Hawke and the Inquisitor. Canon and continuity The epilogues in the Dragon Age game series are not meant to be canonical: they should be treated as rumors or hearsay. Companions such as Oghren or Anders may die depending on the player's character choices, but they become major characters in another campaign, the latter is always a Grey Warden who defects before the events of Dragon Age II. Any story written outside of the game series establishes its own canon, regardless of the game events such as Dragon Age: Asunder in which Leliana, Wynne and Shale are alive, or in the Dragon Age: The Silent Grove comic where Alistair is the King of Ferelden.Mike Laidlaw (October 15, 2011). Twitter. David Gaider explains: }} Gaider also stated that "nothing happening in the novel ... will directly tie into a future game. They are tangentially related at best." References Category:Dragon Age installments Category:Real world articles